Seaandra Sunblade
Seaandra Sunblade is a Quel'dorei death knight and current Commander of the Knights of Repentance. Once a former loyal Deathguard to the Forsaken, posted in Brill and serving in the efforts against Gilneas, Seaandra switched her loyalties, absconding her pride from the Horde and from her Queen, and founded her own cause, believing that it is time to build a future rather than destroying it. She was previously the heiress to House Sunblade and paladin before her death in the destruction of the Sunwell. Though she struggles with her own undeath and her twisted soul, she's made an effort to return to her paladin ways, and repent for the horrors she committed as both Scourge, and as a loyalist to the Banshee Queen. Seaandra can be found in-game Horde side as "Seaandra", and Alliance side as "Sunmourne". Physical Description Seaandra stands at 5'11", often donning either traditional ebon saronite armor or heavy plated gold and crimson, resembling, or even mocking that of a paladin's attire. Horrendous claw marks shred her right cheek and drag down her neck, disappearing into her chestpiece, her right ear torn off as well. Some of her molars can be seen poking through the flesh. Piercing lichfire eyes watch every move, sometimes looking distant. She often wears a plated, armored jaw with false metallic teeth attached, fangs long and sharp, and an eerie, cold grin often painting her visage. Like a predator. Personality Seaandra is a very odd woman, unhinged and unpredictable. Often she finds humor in the least appropriate times or subjects, unable to control at times her own temper and impulses. Her undeath has made her more difficult, and she struggles with her need to kill and torment and what she truly wants. Beyond that struggle, however, when Seaandra can get a hold of herself, she is a very strong woman with strategic knowledge and immense skill in combat and battle. She desires, above all else, to feel at home, to be accepted some place, to be a part of something. History ((ENTIRE SECTION DUE FOR A COMPLETE REVAMP. MAJORITY OF BACKSTORY IS OUTDATED 2015 CONTENT.)) Youth Seaandra was born into a high class, wealthy family known as the Sunblades. She and her twin sister Neo'la, despite growing up privileged, did not have an easy life. Their father, Lord Syan Sunblade, looked down upon his daughters, disappointed and angry in the fact that he had daughters instead of sons. Upon their birth, he had even hoped to rid himself of them, and was stopped only by their mother Driana. Feeling robbed of having a proper firstborn son to wield the family’s Sunblade and take upon a paladin’s mantra, he reluctantly raised his daughters. Because of this, Seaandra and Neo'la were susceptible to various forms of abuse and manipulation. They were expected to behave on a short leash, to serve as mere decoration and trophies for the Sunblade family.Their careers, training, and lifestyle would be chosen for them by their parents. At an early age, her sister Neo'la was promised to marry the eldest son of the noble Dawnstrider family to expand the bloodline’s wealth. Syan reasoned that if he could not have sons, then he would at least find a use for his daughters. Seaandra, however, being the weaker twin, was not to have the same lifestyle as her sister. With Driana’s persuasion along with Lady Reyara Dawnstrider, who was pregnant at the time, Syan reluctantly agreed to promise Seaandra’s hand to the Dawnstrider’s second child, should she birth a son. He was convinced Lady Reyara would birth a daughter, but when Dana'thor Dawnstrider was born a few months later, he had no choice but to keep with his word. Still, Seaandra was the weaker twin, and Syan’s bias against her would not fade as she grew up. With Neo'la being the dominant one, she would train as a paladin, and inherit the Sunblade to represent their family. This left Seaandra neglected and lost, with no real path or options for her own life. This changed, however, when Neo'la suddenly decided to fake incompetence in combat training and basic procedures for a warrior and Light wielder. Syan eventually concluded that Neo'la was unworthy of the family blade, and granted Seaandra the honor of taking her place instead. With that pressure now upon a young Seaandra, she was determined to prove to her father that she was strong and capable enough to uphold their family name, and every second of her time was devoted to her training. As the years came, Seaandra found that she was still unsatisfied with her life. Despite becoming accomplished in her training and on par with her superiors, she found that her achievements were not fulfilling. She believed there was something wrong with her – after all, she had everything an elven woman could ask for. A loving mate accomplished in the arcane, a powerful name, wealth and land, and the skills of a warrior. But this lifestyle was not enough, and Seaandra could not find peace with herself. Eventually, her sister began dating a different man in secret, and Seaandra did everything in her power to make sure Neo'la and her love Anandor were safe and unseen. If Seaandra could not lead a life filled with as much hope and light as theirs, she would at least fight to ensure someone could. The efforts were a success, and Neo'la ran away from home, free from the burden of their parents and the toxic lives they ran. Seaandra stayed home. There was no reason for her to leave. Her entire life revolved around what her parents asked of her, and what her work demanded from her. She at least hoped that after Neo'la’s previous suitor, Viridiel Dawnstrider slew Syan Sunblade, her life would at least become a little more comfortable. But the worst was yet to come. Warcraft III Seaandra lived with her mother in their manor, enduring the hardships. Driana never fully accepted Syan’s death or Neo'la’s leave, and as a result become unhealthily attached to Seaandra. Seaandra could not leave home, fearing that her mother would fall apart without her, despite the abuse Driana put her through. She married Dana'thor, bouncing between staying with her mother and living partly in the Dawnstrider estate. There were days where she had the chance to visit her sister, and her growing family, but as time passed, it grew harder and harder to keep up her appearance, the facade that everything was fine. No matter her efforts, she still wasn’t worthy. Then the Scourge attacked. There was no hesitation, no time spent to think about her actions. She took arms, wielding the Sunblade with vindiction and valiantly defended her home. She urged her husband to retreat, ignoring his pleas to fight by her side, and after evacuation other citizens, she pushed through to the frontlines, taking on the Scourge head on. At last, her life would mean something. Here, she would take her final stand and fight to protect her people. There, in what is now the Dead Scar, she was slain. Torn apart and ravaged by ghouls. There, she did not fight back, there she welcomed death, and allowed the ghouls to tear away the empty husk of a woman. However long had passed, she was not sure. All she remembered from her first hour of undeath was waking up harshly to the feel of unholy magic gripping her flesh and mending it together, forcefully welding back her right arm that had been ripped away. She was surrounded by fire, her vision drowned by the sight of corpses and fallen comrades burning as the necromancers held her down. Pain is an understatement, and nothing could ever rid her of the chill of that day, or of the icy touch of the Lich King’s will forced upon her own mind and seizing control of her will. After becoming a Death Knight, Seaandra fought within the Scourge’s ranks. Her will was strong, however, and there were days that she had partial control over herself. She was fully aware of the monster she had become during her first few months of undeath, but she was not strong enough to break away completely. The longer she struggled, the more enraged she became, and soon that fury was the only living emotion she could feel. On one day that she had control of herself again, Seaandra broke away from her ranks, rushing forth back into Eversong Woods. She broke into several buildings and homes, searching for her mother before finally finding her in refuge. Whatever Driana had to say did not matter – Seaandra, of her own free will and volition, slew her mother on the spot and ditched the scene. Her rage did not end, as she thought it would, and instead, that bloodlust made her lose grip of her control, and she felt herself begin to lose to the hivemind of the Scourge. In a panic, Seaandra searched for her husband, hoping to at least say goodbye to him, telling him what had happened to her. When she finally found him, she slipped and lost control, accidentally killing him instead of embracing him. The last of her will was enough to urge herself to bring him back to the Scourge, and the necromancers brought him back as a death knight like she. After that day, Seaandra was nothing more than a mindless slave. Wrath of the Lich King Seaandra and Dana'thor followed their orders, laying down havoc on all those before them. Most of the crimes Seaandra had committed during this time, she can no longer remember, but there was one instance that she can never shake off. During the Lich King’s awakening, the Scourge spread across Azeroth (see: pre-WotLK events), and Seaandra was not exempt from the chaos that ensued. With a small group of other knights and ghouls, Seaandra led them through the streets of Silvermoon, slaughtering the weak before crashing through a small tailoring shop. Her true self awakened, but could do nothing to stop herself from attempting to kill her sister and her children. Seaandra had already pierced Neo'la with her blade by the time the now revered paladin Anandor burst in to save her. There aren’t any significant events to describe after this. Her and Dana'thor followed the path of most of the other Death Knights of Acherus, obeying orders and slaughtering Crusaders before finally being liberated. Free at last, Seaandra struggled to come to terms with herself, forever torn by the horrors she had committed, and what she had done to her own family. Her and Dana'thor set out to find a new home, knowing they could never truly return to their homeland. When Seaandra attempted to reconnect with her sister, Neo'la rejected her, fearing that Seaandra would still lash out one day and murder her family. Seaandra was hurt, but understood fully, and set out to redeem herself. Doing so would be difficult, however, when her addiction to chaos and bloodlust and hunger for havoc drove her off the edge, and further from either faction accepting her. Cataclysm The destruction of the world displaced thousands, and Seaandra managed to stay sane enough to do something good about it. Having no real allegiance to either faction, she traveled freely, working together with her husband to save the innocent in heavily damaged areas, and snuff out saboteurs and cultists. It was the perfect balance – dispensing justice, redeeming themselves, and slaughtering evil, both for the sake of the common good and to satiate their own hunger. While in a freshly flooded Durotar at one point, Seaandra came across dozens of farms that had been washed away and destroyed. At first, her wanderings were mainly to just loot whatever had been left behind, but the sounds of a small child crying drew her attention away. Seaandra scavenged through a flooded home, finding a small orc child stuck in between the debris, both of her parents dead. Seaandra plucked her from the ruins, taking care of the little girl named Tara. She took her to Orgrimmar, getting help from the healers, and Seaandra took her under her wing. This was short-lived, however, as some of the orcs were not too fond of the idea of a death knight taking care of a child, let alone an orc child. The Orgrimmar Orphanage ended up taking Tara away from Seaandra, deeming Seaandra unfit for a parent. Despite the accusations being fairly accurate, Seaandra was outraged, demanding that they return the child to her. All to no avail, and Seaandra was forced to give her up completely. She instead opted to pay visits and send money for her care, and continued to work for the next few years to adopt Tara. Neo'la was still closed to Seaandra, and it was over a month before she heard of what had happened to her extended family. Her niece, Aliya, had suffered severe injuries from the sundering in the Barrens, and Neo'la’s husband, Anandor, was tragically killed during an attack on Silvermoon, his body never recovered. Seaandra was horrified to learn this, and forced herself into Neo'la’s life, insisting that she accept Seaa’s help. She respected boundaries as much as she could, but Seaandra could no longer bear to just stand back while life fell apart on her sister and her family. Food and clothing was brought to the Suntreader homestead, and Seaandra made sure that Anandor’s close friend Zenith was taken care of as well. It soon became difficult to balance their griefs with her own, and she faltered in balancing her own morals, and her impulse to destroy. No one could truly accept her until she could prove she would not snap and harm allies – a feat she couldn’t yet prove. While this was happening, Seaandra and Dana'thor were struggling to build their new home. They opted to build a house in the Ghostlands, but the project was never finished due to mysterious mercenaries hunting the two of them down and burning their work. After investigation, Dana'thor realized that the mercenaries were sent out by his elder brother, Viridiel, and he intended on having both Seaandra and Dana'thor dead at all costs. Prior to this, Viridiel was believed to be dead after the destruction of the Sunwell. Instead, his harbored rage had only brewed through the years, and his hunt for the Sunblades had only barely begun. Mists of Pandaria The situation in Orgrimmar since Garrosh was promoted Warchief grew worse and worse, and eventually, it made communication with her sister even more difficult. Neo'la and her children had been living there for some time, and with the racism and brutality sparked by Hellscream and his Kor'kron, Seaandra found herself almost utterly separated from her sister. With her race deemed inferior, plus the fact of her undeath, Seaandra found herself closed off to most of the Horde’s communication. Her letters would not reach, portal prices had skyrocketed, and visiting Orgrimmar would seem more like a death sentence than a visit. Seaandra already could not hold a stable home with Dana'thor as the Dawnstrider Brigade sought out to destroy them, and with no one else to turn to, Seaandra was hopelessly lost. Fortunately, her travels eventually carried word to her of a new land found south shrouded in mists. Noble travellers and champions were needed to help explore, and possibly claim the new land, and thanks to a chance encounter with Zenith, Seaandra learned that her sister had moved her and her daughters to that land. Not wanting to waste time, Seaandra and Dana'thor made haste, sailing towards the new land and taking quests to help the Horde forces on their way there. While in Pandaria, Seaandra became a little sidetracked, learning about the locals and helping them with their issues. For the first time in many years, Seaandra felt more at ease with herself, at least while in those lands. It was beautiful and breathtaking, and to be reminded of life after years of death and suffering was refreshing. After some weeks or so, Seaandra finally ran into her sister, and forcibly tagged alongside Neo'la on their adventures and quests throughout the land. They worked well, but while Seaandra had finally had a glimpse of hope, it seemed her sister was falling deeper into darkness. She had lost a daughter to the Kor'kron’s brutality in Orgrimmar, and she was becoming paranoid that she would soon lose the rest of her family too. Worse so, Neo'la’s mental state was becoming vulnerable enough to allow the Sha in. Seaandra forced her to see the monks and healers, and get help on controlling and dealing with her emotions. It felt there was nothing Seaandra could really do but hope things were okay in the end. At some point, Seaandra caught word of the “Black Prince” and his presence in Pandaria. After some talks and negotiations, Seaandra realized that the dragon Wrathion was quite the peculiar person, and that his morals and ideals lined up almost exact to Seaandra’s. Eager to prove her worth to someone, Seaandra quickly swore loyalty to him, valiantly embarking on his quests and tasks, no matter how difficult or silly. If she were to help this whelp, she figured, they could perhaps make a difference in the long run and save Azeroth when it so needed it. Unfortunately, Neo'la, as Seaa feared, did not get better. She had gone missing for some time, and it became apparent that the Sha had made their home within the priest, and she began wreaking havoc upon the land she was working to protect. The destruction became so widespread within the Jade Forest that Seaandra knew no chat would stop her rampage. With a heavy heart, Seaandra assembled a small group, one that consisted almost primarily of friends and colleagues of the Sunblades, and they hunted down the priest. The fight was horrible and ugly, both Shadows and Sha at the priest’s fingertips. Seaandra knew no way to cleanse her, and after a tough battle that nearly cost them some lives, Seaandra delivered the final blow, killing her sister and freeing her from her torment. The others departed, and Seaandra watched as Neo'la’s daughters Ronae and Aliya mourned over their mother quietly. Unable to bear the weight of her actions, Seaandra shoved them both aside, collapsing before her sister’s corpse and reaching out to the familiar warmth that had not graced her since she was alive. Channeling the Light as a death knight was suicide, but Seaandra knew the spell, and knew Neo'la could not die like this. Seaandra nearly killed herself in the effort to resurrect her sister, and the moment the deed was done, she cast one last arcane spell for Neo'la to believe Ronae had brought her from the dead, and not Seaandra. With that, Seaandra stumbled out of the Jade Forest and disappeared. Warlords of Draenor For months, Seaandra and Dana'thor could not be found anywhere. They had made one final attempt to build in the Ghostlands, but one of Viridiel’s lackeys were waiting for them, and nearly succeeded in assassinating Seaandra. Though she survived, the act, on top of her collapsing lifestyle, took its toll on her, and she rampages throughout the Eastern Kingdoms, slaughtering anything that stood in her way. Dana'thor desperately tried to bring her back to sanity, but it was no use speaking to her during her bloodlust. After calming down from a massacre, Seaandra and Dana'thor were found by a nomadic undead - a familiar San'layn by the name of Vinrond Beloram. He had once been a friend of Anandor’s, but had perished in Northrend some time ago. The san'layn was now free from the Lich King’s control, however, and was attracted by the scent of fresh blood. Vinrond recognized the pair, and offered them a place to stay in the home he built in the Outland. He understood Seaandra’s torment, and wanted to help. They accepted. Secluded from the rest of Azeroth, Seaandra and Dana'thor were finally able to focus on restructuring their lives and planning what to do next. Seaandra, however, was struggling more and more with keeping herself in control, and though she was let out once in a while to hunt and satiate her addiction to slaughter, nothing could fully alleviate her mental state. While on a hunting run with Dana'thor one day, she snapped, turning against him and brutally attacking him. She only barely mustered enough strength to come to, just before killing him. Panicked, she returned home with his beaten body, and Vinrond concluded that the best thing to be done was to quarantine her. WIP Legion Seaandra had her opportunities to arise as Deathlord, and forge new weapons to fight the Legion, but she turned it down, her insecurities making her believe she wouldn't be a good leader. She did, however, accept a single shard of Frostmourne, forging it into the legendary Sunblade, transforming what was once a holy weapon into an entirely new, twisted form, one she now dubs as Sunmourne. The desecrated blade now holds a semblance of sentience, and can choose or reject a wielder, and has the ability to capture energy or souls. It has limited space though, like, imagine you got a cool new hard drive but it can only hold 500MB lol. For the most part, Seaandra served as a bodyguard for the Deathlord of Acherus, and fought primarily on the Broken Shore, assisting with demonic encounters. Battle for Azeroth Seaandra had already begun questioning the Warchief's command, and after witnessing the burning of Teldrassil, she was devastated that a child of Quel'thalas who had first-hand witnessed the destruction of their home would turn around and destroy their cousin-kin's home. She dived headfirst into the fire, in spite of her deathly fear of flames, and did what she felt was right, scooping the wounded out of danger and tossing them into portals, risking everything by being in Alliance territory this way. She decided then, that perhaps her loyalty should not be pledged to Sylvanas, and that Seaandra no longer had any reason to be proud of being Horde. Upon seeing the Alliance build forces to invade Lordaeron, Seaandra rallied together a small team of like-minded individuals, creating an independent mission to do one thing only: Search and Rescue. During the bloodbath that was the Siege of Lordaeron, Seaandra and her ragtag team of misfits dove into the fray, scooping out the wounded, both Horde and Alliance, and bringing them to safety, believing that this battle was no place for anyone to die, and that they deserved a second chance. They stole gas masks and distributed them, escaping some time after Proudmoore's entrance onto the battlefield, taking the wounded to a hideout in Silverpine Forest Seaandra designated prior. There, they tended to the dying, bringing them up to health before sending them through a portal to their respective faction. One of the wounded she had scooped up happened to be the Head Archivist of the Agents of Suramar, a nightborne named Veros Moonshine. He had been crushed beneath the rubble, clinging to life when her team found him, and after a week-long coma, the man awoke, paging his Agents to be retrieved. He thanked her for saving his life, and swore to repay the debt one day. Many months later, this fateful meeting would eventually become vital when he returned to her, seeking her and the Knights' aid after the fall of his Agency. Knights of Repentance WIP Quotes * wip Trivia * Seaandra suffers from "pseudobulbar affect", or "PBA", a condition that results in episodes of uncontrollable or inappropriate fits of laughter or crying. Being risen into undeath was the direct cause of this condition * Despite her undeath, Seaandra still maintains a very faint connection to the Light, but doesn't tap into it in fear of it killing her. * Seaandra is careful to take immense care of her hygiene. Her hair is always clean and groomed, and she will often smell vaguely of roses to cover the scent of her own death. * Seaandra's right arm is detachable. When she was slain by ghouls, her arm was torn clean off her body. In her newly risen state, it was reattached. She often has to maintain the unholy stitches that keeps it back on her body. External Links * Armory * Guild Website Category:High Elf Category:Characters Category:Death Knight Category:Neutral